


A Chance in a Million

by melonsflesh



Series: For Richer or Poorer [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (very sappy times), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy times with Yata and Fushimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/pseuds/melonsflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Misaki's idea to watch a movie together, and he seemed to have fallen asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance in a Million

The couch was comfortable enough, but Saruhiko got even more comfortable when it took him about three fleeting seconds to rest his legs on Misaki's lap within ten minutes of putting the movie in the DVD player. Misaki didn't seem to mind; he looked too enthusiastic, too distracted by the flashing scenes illuminating his face. So, Saruhiko lied back, placed a cushion between his head and one of the armrests and humored his partner, turning his head slightly to the side as he too watched the movie with a face that clearly reflected his lack of surprise. The action scenes were pretty spectacular, full of special effects enough to leave Misaki open-mouthed, gaping at every other move and explosion and entertain him during the first minutes of the film.

To say Saruhiko wasn't a  _little_  bit interested, too, was a lie, but truth be told, Misaki's faces were far much more entertaining.

And so twenty minutes quickly passed by without neither of them uttering a single word as an uproar of furious bullets, explosions and broken glass replaced their voices... especially Misaki's previous, continuous sighs of wonder—

"..."

—until a yawn escaping his lips was followed by another... and another, and Saruhiko thought the abusive resort to unnecessary action and the lack of a significant plot had begun to finally bore the energetic boy just as it started to bore him a couple of minutes ago. Living together with the redhead had made Saruhiko more perceptive; it wasn't difficult for him to realize how Misaki's interest had started to decline and show signs of having reached its limit.

Saruhiko watched him from the corner of his eyes, and arched an eyebrow when he noticed Misaki's eyelids were lightly pressed against each other. "Tired already?"

Misaki, on the other hand, didn't seem to realize he had, indeed, closed his eyes, blinking a few times when Saruhiko's voice reached his ears. "Huh? Ah... nah, it's just that I kinda got lost for a bit."

"You had your eyes closed."

"A-ah, don't tell me... you're watching me."

"Just happened to look at you." Saruhiko shrugged in his position and turned his gaze back at the screen.

"I, uh... I thought it'd be more interesting, really. Everyone was talking about it, but nothing really happened so far, huh?" Misaki allowed an innocent laugh to leave his lips, and his voice was soft and rich in Saruhiko's ears, although he didn't reply back and kept his eyes fixed on the movie until Misaki pushed his feet away from his lap and inched down towards him.

As the redhead slowly slid down, his body seeking the little gap between the back of the couch and Saruhiko's body, he slipped his arms through the space between the other's torso and arms, clutching at the back of Saruhiko's shoulders with his fingers.

The sudden change of positions earned Misaki a light warning. "Oi, if you're going to sleep don't drool all over me."

"I'm not gonna sleep, just... let me stay like this for a sec."

Misaki clung to him tightly for so much as a brief minute, until his fingers began to lose strength to the point they let go of Saruhiko's shoulders, and when Saruhiko looked back at him, Misaki had already closed his eyes once again, the only perceivable motion being the slow rising and falling of his back.

And Misaki was the one who had suggested watching an  _awesome_ movie together. Saruhiko wasn't surprised if they didn't get to finish it when the redhead's patience was usually more fragile,  _delicate_  than his, or at least that was what it looked like most of the time. It was only natural for him to manifest his boredom and go for something else if he just wished for it. And Saruhiko had some time to waste, when it came to spending time with him.

And always will.

He could easily ignore the thirty minutes that had been a complete waste of their time, in a way. But hell—he wouldn't ignore there was something  _irresistible_  about the way the redhead's body fit flawlessly against his, his slightly smaller arms perfectly placed underneath and between his own and his forehead subtly touching his chin. And Saruhiko couldn't help his fingertips from sliding through Misaki's fiery hair either, and curling a couple of rebellious, dark strands around an index finger.

And, that moment, there was no explosion louder than the sound of Misaki's soft breathing.

"..."

Saruhiko saw a chance he didn't want to leave untouched.

Fortunately for him, Misaki's eyes were closed when he craned his neck forward and placed his lips on Misaki's forehead; pallid, cool and soft against the fervent and rough skin of the always vivacious skater.

"...?"

Unfortunately, Misaki was only partially unconscious, and the subtle motion was everything but brusque, but enough to make him reopen his eyes and let a cheeky smirk shape his lips as he turned his head. A drowsy albeit  _challenging_  gaze met Saruhiko's, who watched the redhead with curiosity, and mildly confused.

"Oi, Saru."

"Mmh?"

"..."

"What?"

"... you're so sappy."

"Tch, shut up." There was the clicking sound of Saruhiko's tongue hitting against his teeth as he buried the rest of his fingers into Misaki's hair to turn his head back to his previous position.

"Hey!"

"You're hallucinating, Misaki. Go back to sleep."

"Hah? I'm not—"

"Sleep."

Saruhiko pressed his hands against Misaki's back and firmly hugged him to his chest. Misaki did fight back, somehow, but complied at the end nevertheless, smirking against Saruhiko's chest because he caught a faint blush tinting those pale cheeks and he was more than satisfied to have witnessed such a sight before closing his eyes one more time.

\- - - - - - - - - -


End file.
